


Is It Hot In Here? No Piper, You Are Hot!

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piper never thought she would one day fall in love. Who would love someone as loud and pushy as she was? Oh, just a certain female survivor from before the war.Piper sighed at this, while Lillian headed for the bed."One bed, huh?"Piper nodded. "You can have it."Lillian shook her head. "There's room for two. I mean if you don't mind sharing with me that is?""Um, no, I don't mind."





	Is It Hot In Here? No Piper, You Are Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> **Now I'm mad!**

It hadn't been all that long since she awoke and broke free of her pod, her husband shot in front of her, Shaun snatched away. Now she was walking what was left of the streets, radiation still lingered, but civilisation still fought on.

"Diamond City, boy," she smiled down at her fateful companion, who would give a cheerful bark back.

The guard by the gate greeted her as she passed.

"Let me in, Danny." A woman was heard demanding.

Lillian walked over finding said woman having a go into an intercom.

"I can't let you in, Piper."

"I'm standing here in the open for crying out loud" she reminded him.

"I got orders not to let you in, Miss Piper. Sorry.”

Lillian made herself known, the woman named Piper turned to her.

"You, you wanna get into Diamond City, right?" she asked.

Lillian furrowed her brows, thinking it over. "I guess so," she shrugged, knowing she needed to anyway.

"Shh, play alone." Piper waved at her. “You say you’re a trader from Quincy? You have enough supplies to keep the general store stocked for a whole month? Huh. You hear that Danny?”

“Geez alright, Piper.”

“Better head on in quick before Danny catches on with the bluff,” Piper warned.

"After you,' Lillian gestured, giving a smug smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Piper replied, turning to head inside.

Though it would seem the Mayor had taken this time to stand around and be met with the woman once again.

"Who let you back in, Piper?" he questioned. "Those accusations against me..."

"Are true," Piper stubbed him.

Lillian rolled her eyes at the pair until the Mayor dragged her into the fray, but she decided on taking the side of the woman instead of him. He hadn’t been too pleased about it, but seen as Lillian was a newcomer he wanted to allow her inside.

"Hey, if you want you could come meet me. I'd like to interview you." Piper invited happily after the Mayor headed off.

Lillian gave a nod. "Yeah, sure, I just need to meet with someone first."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." She smiled.

Well there was the start of it, Lillian had no idea how things would turn out. After she'd met up with Nick Valentine, she told him she'd be back after seeing Piper again.

"She'll likely want to do a story on you," he frowned, knowing Piper all too well.

"Well if it helps me out that bit more, I'm all for it."

Nick just gave a slight shrug at this. "Stop by my office when you're ready.”

"Will do," she smiled. "Time to go, boy."

Dogmeat stood and gave a bark as he then followed her out. Lillian stopped by the reporter’s door and gave a knock.

"Doors open," she heard Piper call before stepping inside.

"Hey, so you decided to give it a go." Piper smirked from the sofa.

"What is it you want to know?" Lillian asked puzzled.

Piper stood. "This and that," she shrugged.

After getting everything off her chest, she seemed to feel that little bit happier. Piper on the other hand looked saddened by all that she'd told her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband, but there's no one better than Nick to help find your son."

Lillian heaved a heavy sigh as she stood. "I'd best get back to him. The sooner I find Shaun the better."

Piper nodded. "I hope all goes well for you."

Lillian gestured to Dogmeat and the pair set out again.

xXx

On their arrival back to Diamond City for a quick breather, Lillian made a quick stop to see Piper yet again.

"Hey Blue, you're back. Did you find anything?"

Lillian shook her head. "We managed to find the one that had taken him..."

"But?"

"I put a bullet in his brain."

"Oh."

"He told me it was the Institute that had taken him."

"Hoo-boy."

Lillian furrowed her brows just as Nick came to pay them a visit. He explained all, and then told her about going to see a doctor at the Memory Den in Goodneighbour.

"Shall we head there now?" he asked.

"Yes," Lillian nodded with determination before turning to Piper. "You coming along?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could tag along. Who knows what stories await?”

xXx

Spending time with Piper had really perked her up a lot.

"I really can't believe you're over two hundred years old."

"Well I was frozen for that time, so technically I'm not that old."

Piper laughed. "Yeah, you're right there."

Lillian took a moment to look up at the sky, noticing a large cloud of green spreading.

"Is that what I think it is," she pondered.

Piper glanced up now to see. "Shit," she cursed. "Radiation storm."

Lillian quickly pulled herself to her feet, staggering a little, but with the help of Piper she managed to quickly run across the plains.

"We're not going to make that in time," Lillian panicked.

"Come on, Blue." Piper shouted back.

She managed to make it to a deserted bunker, Lillian now close behind. The thick green mist drawing in closer, lighting seemed to be the major culprit striking quite close as she quickly dived into the safe room, Piper then quickly slamming the door closed behind her.

"That was pretty close," Lillian breathed heavily.

Piper helped her to her feet once again. "You alright?" she asked.

Lillian nodded, turning to look at her. "You?”

Piper lifted her hat from her head, running her free hand through her hair. "My hairs still there, right?"

Lillian looked her over. "Hm, let's see. Oh, no."

"What? What is it?" she asked panic stricken.

"Looks like the radiation got to you bad," Lillian teased.

"Alright, I can take a joke."

"No, seriously."

"You are kidding?"

Lillian shook her head, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"I can't lose my hair," Piper panicked, running her hand through it again.

"I'm just teasing you, your hairs still intact."

"Ha, I knew it." Piper glared.

As time passed the pair grew rather bored.

"You think it's passed yet?" Piper asked a little while later.

Lillian shrugged. "How long do they usually last?"

Piper shrugged. "Could be an hour? Maybe longer. Hey, why don't you poke your head out and see?"

Lillian scowled at her. "Do you want to see me bald?"

Piper shook her head. "No, you're pretty as you are." She blushed at this. "I, uh, mean I prefer you with hair. I... Is it hot in here?"

Lillian smiled as a Piper got all hot and bothered.

"I know what you mean," she softly told her.

Piper took a breath as Lillian headed for the door.

"Think it should have passed by now, don't you?"

Piper looked up. "Be careful," she warned her.

Lillian shrugged, wondering whether or not to risk a cloud of radiation to the face. She had chems against it, but still.

"I think I'll leave it a little while longer."

Piper sighed at this, while Lillian headed for the bed.

"One bed, huh?"

Piper nodded. "You can have it."

Lillian shook her head. "There's room for two. I mean if you don't mind sharing with me that is?"

"Um, no, I don't mind."

Lillian sat upon the bed and laid herself down, turning her back to Piper so that she could lay with her back to her. Piper made her way over to lie beside her, the two then sleeping for a few hours in hopes that the radiation storm passes quite soon.

Lillian awoke with a groan, somehow thinking she was still in her own bed once again, lying next to her husband. She turned onto her opposite side and snuggled into who she thought was Nate. "Oh, hun," she breathed into him.

Piper stirred and jolted awake.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry...I...I thought you were," she stopped herself.

"Hey, hey, it's fine." Piper reassured. "I forgot we were sleeping together."

Wow, whatever was coming out of her mouth sounded all wrong?

"But not in that sense," she quickly corrected.

Lillian laughed, making a joke of it for her, but in all reality she was falling for her.

xXx

After their time in the bunker, Piper seemed a little quieter than usual.

"Piper," Lillian called as they roamed the fields.

"Yeah Blue?"

Lillian furrowed her brows slightly at her. "I just wondered if everything was alright. You seem a little quieter than usual."

"I do?" she asked.

Lillian nodded. "Is something wrong?"

Piper shook her head, but looked to her again. "I don't know how to say this, but being with you has made me feel like a new person."

Lillian stayed quiet and let her go on.

"I, um..."

At seeing her at a loss for words she decided to help out. "I've also felt the same way about you, only I kind of see us more than just friends."

"Y-You do?" Piper questioned, wondering if she was teasing again.

Lillian nodded. "I do."

"Wow Blue, I don't know what to say. I never actually thought anyone would say that to me of all people."

Lillian shook her head. "I mean it."

"I'm loud and pushy and most people are afraid of me."

"Well I'm not like the others. I love you for who you are."

Piper blushed slightly. "I...I love you too."

Lillian moved closer to her, a hand cupping her cheek. "Please don't ever change, Piper."

"I won't, Lillian."

That was the first time she'd heard her name spoken in that sweet sounding voice of hers. She leaned in to those awaiting lips and kissed her as passionately as possible, only breaking for air.

"Wow Blue, we need to do that more often."

"Oh, I have more planned for you love." Lillian smiled devilishly.

Piper shivered at the thought, but in quite a good way.

"But first I need to stop by the Combat Zone."

Piper nodded and followed her out, never in her life would she have thought about living her life as she was now.


End file.
